gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Archduchy of Slontos
A God Learner Country in Maniria. Culture *The Slontans are God Learners Government *Slontos is an Archduchy of the Middle Sea Empire *The Archduke is a hereditary position although by the reign of Ilotos, the Archduke was appointed by the Emperor *Overseeing the native governments were governors, dukes and other God Learner officials. Military History *Established by Martien de Lukae after adopting the Abiding Book and subjugating most of his neighbours. *The Seshnegi view is that they conquered Slontos bit by bit driving out draconic influences. :*'Comment': The draconic influences may refer to the draconic lore obtained from Drolgard and Ryzel. If so, there seems to have been a short-lived draconic regime before Martien. *Finally its security was cemented with the Battle of the Lopers in 805 ST *In 816 ST, Slontos invaded Esrolia in Duke Martien's War because its queen had refused to marry the Archduke. The war was brought to a successful conclusion with victory in the Cloud Assault. *The country was ravaged by the Seven Hurricane Years that began in 818 ST *In 821 ST, Hagin of Neleoswal found the source of the hurricanes. *Finally the White Room School brought the hurricanes to a halt. *Before 838 ST, the Archduchy had made a treaty with Caladraland which allowed merchants access. *The treaty soon became twisted by events into a pact which would allow Slontos to aid Caladraland in battle. *The initial incursion as a result of this new understanding went poorly and the Slontans wanted revenge. *In 838 ST, the Emperor promoted the Archduke and placed Surnestor in charge of Slontos. *In 840 ST, Slontos invaded Esrolia and then Kerofinela *In 842 ST, they were forced back by three Dragons which burned seventeen cities and coerced the surrender of the Archduchy. *Surnestor refused to return home after the defeat preferring to remain with the EWF *His successor appears to have been Villeblaine *In 849 ST the Goddess Switch was started and not completed until 853 ST. :*'Comment': This is an interpolation from two different dates in the sources. *Peace was made by the Middle Sea Empire; Kotorsland and Voloria were ceded to Esrolia and a large annual tribute agreed upon. *Sometime before the reign of Ilotos, they attacked Kethaela once again and won with Zistorite help. *During the reign of Daros and Celakos the Archduchy was plagued by the Secret Riots *By 935 ST the seas near Slontos were impassable. *Shortly before the Closing struck, the Archduchy received the Book of Secrets from Jrustela *Thrown into disorder by the Closing in 935 ST. Due to its isolation, the Archduchy became practically independent. *The Book of Secrets was used to crush the Ramalian Peasants Revolt, lift the Siege of Eenlor and liberate Jadnor. *In 990 ST, the Archduke became recognized as the defacto Emperor after the death of Bajenyl *In 1040 ST, the Archduke decided to open the Book of Secrets. *In 1050 ST the land is shaken and sinks under the sea leaving only mountaintops as the Wenelian and Manirian islands. The cause was either the opening of the Book of Secrets or Hofhadalos the nonwise Places of Interest *Slontan Cities Sources *Guide to Glorantha *History of the Heortling Peoples *Middle Sea Empire (Book) Category:Slontos Category:Cleanup